When One is Trapped in Costco
by KittyEspeon
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite Mystery Shack employees get trapped in everyone's hugest warehouse? Craziness, that's what!


**Hello! It's me, Kitty! I'm here with another Gravity Falls story, in which lots of fluff shall occur. I have a less fluff-y story, Putting Up with the Bad Guys, as well, if you're in the mood for that! It features everyone's favorite Bill. This story takes place before Dreamscaperers. Thanks for coming, and here we go!  
P.S. If there isn't a Costco near you, it's basically a warehouse of everything one needs. Yup. Well,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"What are we doing here, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. He didn't even know that there was a Costco just outside of Gravity Falls. Not that they had any reason to be there before. And he didn't know what he was doing here now anyways.

"We're just looking around. Plus, we need a better TV!" Stan explained. The Pines, plus Soos and Wendy, entered as Stan presented his (illegitimate) membership card. "I have my eyes on this one," he whispered to Dipper, pointing at a $2,199 plasma TV with a beautiful picture displaying "Tiger Fist!"

"Do you have enough money for that, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked him.

"Of course I do! But I'm not gonna spend it. Soos, Wendy, Mabel. Help Dipper and I steal this thing."

"Wait, what?" Dipper said with a quizzical expression. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon, the TV we have is terrible. Give me a hand here."

One of the guards there gave them a look. Dipper decided to check out the warehouse more. It was a very, very large and tall space, bright with plenty of skylights and white walls. There were electronics and home goods on the left, fresh food in the back, other food on the right, and checkout in front behind them. There was clothing and media in the middle, on tables, but the home goods and other food were on shelves as high as the stack. It also had plenty of security cameras...

Stan had started to try to life the 50-inch and many pounds teley, but was not able to at all. "Kids!"

"No," Dipper said, crossing his arms. "I am not stealing that!"

"Dude, chill out," Wendy said. "We aren't really gonna. Right, Mr. Pines?"

"That's up for debate," he evaded.

Suddenly, a siren sounded through out the store.

"I didn't do anything!" Stan protested. But, this siren wasn't about them: people started running out of the store screaming. The bright store started to darken, the lights flickering. Dipper flipped open the book, but was unable to see.

"Now's our chance!" Stan told them, finally lifting the TV in the darkness.

"Run, dudes!" Soos said, and they all tried to leave the store. But, in the darkness, Mabel tripped over a wire on the floor.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried. He stopped running, to help her out, and everyone else stopped too. Dipper offered Mabel a hand, and she stood up shakily, beginning to run again.

! Suddenly, the lights turned back on, with a flash of blue, and then everything returned to normal...except...they couldn't leave the store.

"This is freaky, dude," Soos said, trying to walk out of the door but failing miserably, as though he was walking into bubble wrap. "Hey, outside is just blue! We must be in the sky or something."

"What?" Dipper said. Now that he could see, he tried to find something like this in the book, but could not.

Soos grabbed a bag of chips and started munching.

"Be careful! We don't know how long we're going to be here," Dipper cautioned. "We have to ration."

"Okay," he said, finishing the bag. He tried very hard to resist the urge to snack more.

"Hey, Dipper!" Wendy said. "Check it out!" She held up a bunch of blankets and pointed to the couches by her.

"Fort time! We need to make one, like, as big as the shack! This place is huge!"

"All right!" Dipper might not mind this. Not one bit. Mabel and Soos went over with him, and began to build the massive fort, draping blankets over anything. Stan, after raiding the cash register, found Grandpa the Kid, plugged in the TV, and got the best comfy chair they had.

This was going to be...

Epic.

* * *

**:D Hope you enjoyed! That was fun to write. Next time, the results of the pillow fort of gigantic proportions, and the first meal of being stuck on Costco! Please make sure to review! It means the world. Also, leave suggestions on what to do! Costco is huge and has everything! So any ideas would be appreciated!**

**In case anyone was wondering, I got the idea for this from a trip to Costco earlier today so... yeah. I wanted to write this because of that! **

**~Kitty**


End file.
